


burning all the candle down

by deanwinchesterissaved



Series: Drabble boys [7]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Fluff/Comfort, M/M, okay that came out wrong, the & means friends? maybe?, watcher family, we are watcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwinchesterissaved/pseuds/deanwinchesterissaved
Summary: They have the funds now, it's really happening. Ryan blows out a breath, "Holy shit."Prompt ♥: Reacting to the other one crying about something
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara & Steven Lim & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Drabble boys [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613827
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	burning all the candle down

**Author's Note:**

> Thank goodness to the anon(s) who keep indulging me and sending me prompts, I got this quite a while ago and the making watcher video keeps makes me feel things. I finally got to the right amount of resigned angst/hope to write this last night and wrote this little thing, hope you guys like it, and subscribe to watcher!
> 
> Title from "Oh My God" by Alec Benjamin

Steven shuts the car door after himself, and they're all in the car. The sun blares through the windshield in Ryan's face, but he lets the light blind him, soaking in the burning heat. Ryan's breathing, but it's more of an instinct than a conscious decision. Shane, for once, does not have a weird little quip to offer. 

"That," Steven starts, gentle clicks filling the car as the other man takes off his glasses. His voice comes muffled, like he's rubbing at his face, "was the last one." 

"Yeah." Ryan manages. His hands are half clenched in his lap, shoulders straining from sitting straight for too long, but impressions are important. It was at least a part of what landed them this last deal. 

They have the funds now, it's really happening. He blows out a breath, "Holy shit." 

Steven's pink hair is prominent against the dark backdrop of the rearview mirror, and Ryan watches him run a hand through it, the corner of Steven's mouth twitching like he’s still deciding to smile or grimace. Ryan can't say he's doing any better, none of him is under his control, his movements sluggish like he's stuck in a nightmare. But that's not right, Ryan thinks, he should be happy. Ecstatic even. 

"Ryan, hey Ry." Shane's calling him, with that soothing tone that has really come in handy in the recent months, in the harsh light of morning and the suffocating darkness on shoots. Shane's eyes are shiny, sunglasses perched amidst his hair, the strands a little stiff from product. 

He has one of Ryan's hands in his own. "Gimme a squeeze."

His hand isn't small, Ryan thinks, definitely not. But it looks weak lying limp in Shane's palm. 

He should change that. 

Ryan tightens his fingers around Shane's harder than he needs, and Shane returns the grip. The pressure anchors him, a nail cracking into the status quo that his body had fallen into after the meeting, and suddenly he can move again. Relief courses through him in a rush, and Ryan presses his head back into the seat cushion, feeling Shane relax a little beside him too. 

Their hands stay together.

The two of them have been a  _ we _ for a few months, Ryan can't really pin down the date because they've kind of always been like this, the lingering touches and quite words in dark moments, but they've never talked about it. They haven't had the time or psychological space for it really, with everything else going on. 

Steven's quiet in the backseat and Ryan can feel his gaze on them. But he finds that he doesn't mind, not at all. Steven is a part of them too, more than they ever expected him to be. 

Ryan's not stupid, he knows that getting the funds is just the first step to onto an uphill battle, and it will still be a long while before they can show the world what they want to create, so explore, that it still might all crumble at a moment's notice. 

But they’ve gotten this far. 

"I think we might be okay." Ryan's voice hitches a little, but his mouth settles on a grin, one that the other two echoes. 

He tips his head at Steven, and now there's a new pressure around where Ryan and Shane's hands are joined. It's not the most elegant and stoic thing they've ever done, but it suites them, messy and naive and a little blundering, and it works. 

"We are watcher." Steven says, tone light but the words land in Ryan's mind, their weight burrowing them deep until they meld as a part of him. And it is. He's planning on pouring more of himself into this whole enterprise than he had ever done with a project, not even Unsolved. 

Shane and Steven watch him, the two crazy wonderful people who embarked on this trip with him, putting careers that took years and years to build on the line. Steven, who moved all the way back to LA, putting a pause on his producing to bury himself in the financing and getting them this far. Shane who had been there every step of the way, who had held him still when the stress and uncertainty had become too much to bear. 

The family that the three of them had made together, and would hopefully extend to others in time. Shane and Steven start to blur in his vision, but Ryan will still recognize them anywhere. 

"We are watcher." 

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat and poke around my [ Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/deathfrisbeeinthetardis) if you're so inclined :D
> 
> Send me a [ prompt? ](https://deathfrisbeeinthetardis.tumblr.com/tagged/writing-prompts)


End file.
